The weekend
by prettylittleliar1012
Summary: Jake came back for one weekend from collage and relises he loves Sam.What does Sam think?whats happening between Jen and Darell?
1. Chapter 1

Samatha Forster stood on the porch steps of River Bend ranches farm house. Jake would be here and sam couldnt had already been to collage for a year but was coming home from reno for the weekend. Sam heard and saw the blue old truck before it turned into the dirt rode leading into the Forsters ranch. The truck pulled in and stopped."JAKE!!!!!"Sam screamed and ran torward the blue truck. Jake hopped out and stood stif while sam inbrashed him in a hug. "I missed you sooo much!"sam exploded. "While i was enjoyin my vacation?" he chucked and gave Sam a massive bear hug."Jake the fake is back!!!" Sam screamed torward the house."Jakey Jakey Jake!"Cody chanted coming out the door with blaze,Gram,Bryanna,and Wyatt."Welcome back to the wonderful contry away from the land of the biggest little city in the world!"Bryanna said."Hows collage?, where do you go again?,Hows the food there?. Gram kepped shooting questions at the speed of light. "How are you now?,Wow your tall,how tall?,Have you been working out?,Hungry?"More questions. "First of all whats the first question?"Jake said leaning in to give grace a hug totally unlike Jake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Sam)

The wind throw my eyes feeling great rideing with Jake. We were heading for War Drum Flats to meet Darell and Jen the boyfriend and girlfriend. We reached War Drum Flats at a gallap Jake had won the race. Wow,I thought Jake is so graceful on witch.  
I spotted Jen and Darell on the ground looking at the clouds. Suddley I had a idea. I kicked Ace to a lope and ran toward Jen and Darell as quietly as I shot up into the air above Darell and Jen. "SAM!!!" I heard Jen yell. Ace landed a safe distance away from them.I slid off his back and Jen ran toward me I quickly got back on his back and ran torward the lake. Jen ran torward me when Ace stopped in the middle of the lake pushing me into the water.

Chapter 2 (Jake)

The wind threw my hair back over my sholders. I looked over at Sam. Sam was looking ahead on Ace with such a grace.  
I kicked Witch remembering the race. I took over Sam in a few seconds and ran into War Drum Flats. I didnt say anything about me winnig nether did Sam. She spotted Jen and Darell and was running to them.I relised what she was doing. When would she grow up? She jumped over them with so much grace I was surprised. Sam landed safley and slid off the Jen came after got back on and ran to the lake. Ace became stubburn and wouldnt move that move put Sam into the water. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 sam

I heard Jake laughing and saw Jen getting on Aces Back."NO YOU DONT!' I shouted pulling Jen the water with me. I laughed so hard i could barley hear Jakes and Darells snickers. Jen reservefaced looking like a drowned cat.I ran up to shore and hid behind Jakes just rolled her eyes. I hugged Jake from behind getting him all wet."Your gonna get it!!"he screamed and started chaseing me into the lake. When we were about to our knees i spashed jake and useing the time i had pushing me into the water.I ran to Ace and climbed on in record time.I kicked with the spurs and sent Ace to a lope in the water splashing Jake again.

Chapter 3 Jake

I saw Jen tring to get on Aces back but Sam pulled her down. Me and Darell laughed our pants off when Jen came to the surface looking really funny. Sam ran to me and hid behind me. Jen was thinking the same thing as me, when will she grow stood up! Just then Sam gave me a big hug getting me all wet."YOUR GONNA GET IT" I yelled and started torward her she ran torward the water screaming .Suddly I felt water on me and Sam was pushing me into the water.I looked up just in time to see Aces black hoofs splashing me in the face


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Sam

Chapter 4 sam When I got back to the ranch i cooled off Ace. Junes friday had turned into night. So i went into the house to see everyone at the dinner table waiting for me."Oh Crap." i thought "Have a seat Samantha." Bryanna said So how was the teenagers night out?"Wate, Jake is 19 right?"dad asked. Well we all had fun and yes Jake just turned 19 2 weekes ago."Samantha care to tell us why you came so late?" Gram asked takeing a bite of her food." we all just had a great time and lost track of it." I pleaded "Gram,im not hungry may i skip dinner?" Gram hesatated but finally said yes. I ran up stairs pulled out my phone and called jake.

Chapter 4 Jake

When I pulled into three ponies I saw Quinn and Bryann mucking out stalls. They looked up when they heard another horse. "Hey bro whats cracken?" Quinn asked " Nothing really just cold." "Why are you cold its 70 degrees outside?"Bryann questioned when i slipped off witches back."Sam pushed my into the lake in War Drum Flats." Quinn and Bryann were joined by Adam makeing oooohing noises.I ignored them and focesed on witch. I stripped her tack and put her away then i heard my phone ring. I retrived it and put it to my ear."Hello?"  
"Hey Jake the fake"  
"Hows it going Sam the Brat"  
All my brothers started to make kissing noises when they heard who it was "Cheater that doesnt ryme"  
"I dont care what do you want?"  
"Your face"  
Sam gigged and it souded like wind chimes It took me a minute to recover from the beatiful noise "Jake?,Jake..Still there buddy..." and he wasnt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Sam

I woke to the noise of something hitting my window. I walked over to the window to seeJjake on Chip witches brother.I opened my windew and looked down at him.  
"Sam oh Sam come to me im begging."Jake had said it like a poem.  
"Jake!,i hissed What are you doing here?!"  
"takeing u away on lovely horseback"  
I desided that was a nofe and started out the window. I climbed down the oak tree and slipped in frount of Jake on chips kicked Chip and we were of into the night.  
We went back to the lake and found Jen and Darell on Sillys back.I slid off and went to Jen. Jen Had sliped off to and now we were walking to the water.

Chapter 5 Jake

I ran on Chip to River Bend Ranch thinking of Sam. I went by her window grabbing the pebbles from my pockets. I threw them intil Sam peered down at me. Sam was beatiful when the moon light touched her skin.  
"Sam oh sam i said Come to me im begging "Jake,What are you doing here?!"  
"takeing you away on lovely horseback"i replided Sam slowly got down and slid on to Chips back.  
we were off for the night of our lives. I took her back to War Drum Flats thats where i ment to meet Jen and Darell.  
Sam and Jen slipped off and went to the water.  
"Dude, Jake you have to kiss Sam tonight and I have to see not a two second kiss a real one."  
"only if you kiss Jen"  
"Deal"  
I slid of chips back and walked to sam.  
"sam can i talk to you?"  
"sure" she said I took her hand and led her away "what do you want to talk about?"  
"Us" then I reached down and grabbed her face.  
I bent down and kissed her.  
When I pulled back sam was starring at me.  
She reached up and pulled my mouth back to hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Sam

Wow, Jake kissed me.I sounded like a teenage girl who loved this guy who was top corse it was true. I looked over to see Darell leaning down to kiss Jen. Jen had a ear to ear grin on her face. Our dreams had come true.

Laying back in my bed at 3 o'clock in the morning I thought about how Jake kissed me then Darell kissed he saw me and Jake and then decided to suck it up. Whatever i thought then in 10 seconds I was a sleep.

Chapter 6 Jake

I lokked over to see Darell kissing Jen he keepy his promise good. I was only starring at them for a second when I glaced over to see Sam looking at them smileing. I hadnt only did the dare because i wanted to see Darell kiss the love of his life i wanted to kiss mine.

I was back at 3:30 tring not to wake my parents but then I herd Quinn in the hall. "Oh crap, do not tell mom and dad." I begged." Dont worry I wont but I am wondering what you did." "None of your beeswax." Gosh Jake,You sound like your 7." "Thats why you still live with mom and dady then huh cause your 9." "oh yeah Jake I forgot to tell you I got my own place in Darton." "Cool" i said walking torward my room.I flopped my self down and fell asleep 10 minutes later thinking of Sam. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 sam

On Sunday Jake had to Reno. He said in two weeks it would be summer break and he promised to come home and spend every minute he had with her. It had been a week, every time I thought about him my heart stopped for two beets. I was thinking that I loved him too much i also decided to go for a ride. I saddled up Tempest and decided to ride Ace tomarrow. I went to Jens. Jen was saddleing up blondie. She looked over and gave a smile. 3 years ago see would be on silk stockings and I would be on Ace but now it was diffrot then ever.

Chapter 7 Jake

Leaveing was the hardest thing I had ever done. I rememberd when I left.

"Jake do you have to leave so soon?" Sams voice was breaking as she hugged me by my truck "Yes i will be home before you will miss me." But i was wrong i never felt this way for anyone else other than Sam. Some how Quinn knew that the one night he caught me that I was with I had to leave.  
"I promise I will be back in two weeks I will spend every minute with you I promise" then I leaned down and gave her a kiss that could last a life time.

I has working so hard that when I got back to my drome I fell asleep half way in the hall.  
I would do anything for Sam. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Sam

"JAKE!" Jake was finally home. I leaped into his arms. "Settle down Brat I have something for you." I was puzzled but then he took out a black velvet case and handed to sam."Thats good i thought you were going to perpose" i said opening the box. "Oh Jake! they are beatiful!"In the box there was dimond earings and a neclace with a dimond horse shoe dangiling by the chain. I reached up and kissed him he pulled back and said "Its time to tell your father about us."

Chapter 8 Jake

"Yes today is the day!" I sang as I packed my stuff. "what?" Brett my room mate stood in the door way looking at me. I decided to tell the truth."Today i get to see my...ummm girlfriend."I didnt really know what to call was more than a girlfriend to me. I finished packing and head torward the door. "see ya!!"Brett shouted I didnt answer i kept moving eager to see Sam. I moved threw down town Reno Every inch I was closer to Sam.  
When I pulled into River Bend ranch before i even went home I couldnt waste time. I saw Sam before she saw me she looked so beatiful I wanted to cry. She wore white shorts and a red tank top just like when I drove her to Willow Springs to help Blackie. I hopped out of the car and Sam ran to me. I enbrached her and didnt let go. I gave her the jewelry I had got her in Reno. She stood on her tippy toes to kiss me but i pulled back after a second and told her it was time to tell her dad.

Me and Sam sat on the couch holding handsbehind our backs. Wyatt,Bryanna,and Grace sat on the other couch looking puzzled that we wanted to talk to all of them."Lets cut to the chase,"Sam said "Me and Jake are dateing." Wyatts face turned red for a second then went back to its orangil color. "Should of nown some day this would happen." He said putting an smile on his face."I was waiting for it!."Bryanna said hugging Sam good thing that went smoothly. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Sam

When all the squeals of delight were over me and Jake went to Three ponies to tell Maxine and Luke. "Doesnt surprise me" Maxine said hugging me "NICE PICK!!" I heard and saw Quinn running to me. He kissed my cheak and turned to Jake. He held his hand out for a high five. Jake smiled and slapped his had so hard Quinn yelped in surprise.  
"Keep your hands off my girl,Okay?"  
"Oh now shes your girl huh??"  
"Ya, and if you dont Im going to kill you."  
"really?"  
"ya dont mock me" It was funny to see the brothers fight over a girl.  
"well,for now she is my girl." quinn said Jake stood up and started stalking quinn. Quinn was older but Jake was stronger.  
Quinn ran out the door and Jake followed. I started giggleing. I saw Jake rolling his eyes and moved his hand singanling for me to come to him.  
"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Ely for your time." I said walking out the door.  
Jake gave me a hug "lets go to River Bend"

Chapter 9 Jake

"GOOD CHOICE!!!"Quinn shouted and gave Sam a peck on the cheak.  
"Hands off my girl."I said theating him "So she is your girl now?"  
"Ya,And if you touch her im going to kill ya"  
"really"  
"ya so dont mock me"  
"well then now shes my girl"  
I stood up and started walking to Quinn.  
He backed up and went out side and ran.  
I heard the wind chimes of Sams giggle i turn to see her.  
I mosend her to come out side.  
She said something to my parents and walked outside.  
"Lets go to River Bend"I said walking torward the truck.  
"No,Jake please..."  
"what?" she nodded torward the barn.  
I geuss she wanted to go on horseback.  
She towad me to the barn and ran into the tack room.  
She cam out with a smile on her perfect face and 2 halters.  
She threw witches at me then whent to go get Chip.  
Half an hour we where shoked and rideing bareback. Sam had found the hose and turned on full force. When we reached River Bend no one was there. we put the horses away and went inside. Sam picked up a folded note adressed to me and Sam it read:

Dear sam and Jake,  
Wyatt and I have gone into Darton intil about 4. Gram is at Trudys for lunch and all you have to do is feed Cougar and Blaze.  
Bryanna

Sam finished reading the note and turned to me and gave a sweet peck on the she turned away to get the dog food. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 sam

when we got to the ranch we put the horses in the ten acer pastre and went inside to find a ,dad,and Gram were gone and Sam and Jake had the whole ranch. I turned aroud and kissed Jake on the cheak. I went to the cuborad and took out the dog food Blaze was suddly there wagging his tail. I poured the food then went looking for Cougar.  
"Brat,what are you looking for now?"Jake asked "Cougar!"  
"Hes right here" Jake said hinting a smile sure enogh Cougar was in Jakes lap.  
"looks like he remembers you"  
"He sure does."putting him on the floor as I took out the cat food.  
I heard and saw Grams buick pull in to the drive way.  
"Crap Jake Grams home." I said walking around the table to kiss him one last time befor Gram came inside.  
I pulled my face torward his for one last kiss as Gram got out of the car.  
We broke away just in time to catch our breath as Gram came in.  
"why hello Jake"gram said adressing him "Gram is it okay if I stay at three ponies tonight,Jen and Darell are going to be there."  
"thats perfectly fine with me,Bryanna and wyatt are staying in Reno tonight."  
YES!  
"Im going to pack my bag."  
Jake followed me "what the..."he started but just shook his head "Call Darell and tell him he cant refuse."  
I tossed my phone at jake abd he caught it with grace "Hey D."  
"yeah cool come to my house at 5:30 with Jen"  
"yes pack an overnight bag"  
"K...See you in 2 hours,Bye"  
"your Turn" he said tossing the phone back at me.

Chapter 10 jake

All a sudden things changed samers,Jen, and Darell were staying at my house. I looked over to see sam talking to Jen giggleing and all.I smiled I had to begin to like Jenifer Kenswarthy.  
Sam finished talking and started to look for cloths to she was done I began to tease her,"so samers,whats cracken?"Haha very funny"sercily sammers whats happening?" Since when did you call me sammers?" since now" i said swooping in to give her a kiss on the lips."well we are all rideing to War Drum Flats to meet up then we are going to your house."okay then Im going home to take a shower and clear things with my parents."I said walking out of the room"Bye she shouted after me.

I ponied chip and rode witch day I might marry samantha.I thought I pushed that thought away as I entered the ranch and dad were sitting on the porch swing looking at .I put Chip and Witch away and walked up to mom and dad.  
"mom,dad Sam,Jen and Darell are spending the night is that okay?"  
"Of corse the both said at the same time."  
I was lucky to have cool parents.I looked at my watch and was 5:20.  
"got to go pick up Sam."I said then raced for the truck. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Sam

I was putting on makeup when I heard the door bell down stairs that would be Jake.I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs almost running into cougar. Jake was standing in the kitchen next to Gram eating a oatmeal cookie.  
"I made a bunnch for all of you hungey teenagers" she said handing me a paper bag.  
"thanks Gram"  
I started out the door when jake stopped me and gave me the keys.  
Crap, im not a good driver "Jake!!!"  
"No buts get your butt in the car."

When we got to Jakes we grabbed two ponies and started torward War Drum Flats.

Chapter 11 Jake

Sammers looked really good when she came down the stairs with her wore a tight fitting green t-shirt and black shorts. I was eating her Grams cookie when she came in I almost droped it. She was headed for the door when I stopped her and handed her the keys.  
Her look in her eyes witch I could tell she was saying Crap in her head.  
When we reach the ranch we grabbed Ellie and Dancer two very short ponnies about 12 feet rode bareback to War Drum was Jen on blodie and Darell on Silly.  
They turned when heard the noise of Phantom stood nickering at sam. Sam looked at her horse and decided no,no this wasnt the go she said then turned Dancer setting at a lope torward my house I looked up at Jen and Darell and shugged.'They caught with sammers before she got to the was walking Dancer so we walked with her. We didnt talk about the Phantom the whole way home. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Sam There on the mountain top stood wasnt the time. I love him with all my heart and I always will,but right now I have to stay with my friends.I didnt want to get hert because then I wouldnt be able to see Jake.I pushed all those thoughts away and headed to Three Ponies.

"Jen!" I wined "the only way im going to do that is if you do it to."  
We were tring to get jen to lope bareback sitting backwords she wasnt giveing in.  
"Fine."  
Jen got on Chips back and did a all aroung the world and kicked chip to a lope.  
"AHHHHHH!!"  
Jen stopped and looked at me.  
"Your turn"

Chapter 12 Jake

Sam was just getting on Chips back when I bust into face was so turned aroung to stare at me.  
"What?"  
"Nothing" I said giveing a wave of my hand.  
She sat backwords ans Chip new what to do.  
She didnt fall off, she circled the arena twice before she stopped.  
"easy as pie"  
"that reminds me,Darell started,Do you have pie?"  
"No Darell we dont but Sammers gram made awesome cookies for us."  
"Since when did he start to call you Sammers?" I head Jen say to Sam "Since this morning" She whispered back "Darlins if you are going to have a talk you can say it louder" Darell said cupping his ear as if that could help him hear better.  
"Jake its your turn." Sam said giving me Chips reins oh crap.  
I grabbed the reins and hopped on backword showing off just a little bit.  
"Jerk!!!" I heard sam coming after me and suddly was falling.  
Sam had pushed me off a lopeing horse and ran away leaveing me at the way far end of the did she catch me so fast?I got up to see witch ground tided by my feet. Dang she was getting good with horses.I heard many people laughing and I looked over to see Quinn rideing over to me.  
"Your girlfriend has skill dude!"  
"shutup before I break your jaw"  
"ohhhh scary"  
I hoped on witch and loped her back to Sam and the others.I got down and Kissed Sams cheak.  
"young love" Darell said "how romantic" Jen echoed. I saw Sams face turn a soft red color.  
"Brat..." I started to tell Jen but she has a mind of her own.  
"dont even start Jacob Ely"  
Sam started her tinkleing laugh and started to chuckle to. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Sam

Insted of calling me a Brat he called Jen .  
"lets go eat something Darell wined "I wouldnt mind eating"I said walking torward the house.  
"I will put the horses away go spend time with your girlyfriends" I heard Quinn tell Darell and Jake.  
"thanks Dude" Darell said running up to me and putting his hand on my shoulder.  
"I dont know why you picked Jake insted of Quinn" he said but then I heard Jake cooming up behind us to give Darell and slap on his head.  
"ow Jake that hert why did you do that?"  
"For giveing MY girlfriend a lecture on who she should date."  
I walked off to stand next to Jen.  
"wow,I didnt know youtwo were boyfriend and girlfriend"  
"really Jen he kissed me on the cheak while you were watching I dont think thats a sign of friendship."  
"true"

"I must say,your Gram can cook!"Darell said with his mouth ful of Grams cookies "witch grandma can cook"Jen said with her ful too.  
I started to laugh when I heard the radio we were listining to play my all time favorite song."Im Yours"  
"Shhhhhhhh!I love this song" I said turning the radio londer.  
I took Jake hand and pulled him off the barn floor.  
"what brat"  
"hear that im yours!" I said kissing him on the cheak He just rolled his eyes and sat back down.  
I sat next to him listing to the song.

Chapter 13 Jake

"Your Gram can cook!" Darell said with the dumest face on as if his cant.  
"well what grandma cant"Jen mocked him.  
Sam tinkeling laugh started then she told us to shutup because she liked the pulled me up from the floor of the dirty barn.  
"Hear that,Im yours!"She said kissing my cheak. Sam was right she was mine.  
I sat back down she sat right next to me insted of Jen.  
Witch that gave me an idea.  
"come on Darell lets go get the stuff my mom made for us."I said getting up.  
We walked to the house in silence intil we heard Sams laugh.  
"Dude,we have the best girls in the world"Darell said walking into the house.  
"Yeah I have an Idea ill tell you you on the way out."  
We grabbed the food quickly and headed for the door.  
I told him my idea and he nodded.  
"Nice" 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Sam

I got home around one o'clock with Jen she was spending the night.  
"how was the night out?"Gram asked as we walked into the house "Wonderful"Jen said smileing at the food on the table.  
"I heard Jakes truck come in the drive way even though he just left.  
He got out and walked to where Dad was brushing Tank.  
they talked for awhile then Dad nodded and walked Jake to his truck.  
Dad walked in smileing but looked at me and Jen with a ear to ear .  
"come on Jen lets put our bags in my room and then lets go rideing." I said walking up to my room "Okay" she said willingly We put are bags down and headed outside.  
She saddled up Tempest and Jen got popcorn.  
They rode out into Lost Cannon to find the Phantoms heard grazing while the Phantom was no where in sight.  
I heard my phone ring and all the horses i hate phones that ring.  
"Hello?"I asked "Hey sam time to come home"It was .  
"K..be home in 10 minutes."  
"bye" then I hung up "come on Jen we are going back"  
I looked at my watck 8:30 I started to lope Tempest home when she kicked in protest. "Mares."Jen said getting in frount of me.  
" just like silly she said after looking at my face.  
Haha very funny.

Chapter 14 Jake

Everything was ready for our surprise to Jen and was spending the night at my house again just like Jen was staying at Sams.  
"Hey dude what time are we going?" Darell asked "In about...3 hours"I said looking at my watch.  
"Dang,Lets get some sleep" Darell said Laying down on the bed.  
"If your sleeping here AGAIN, your on the floor."I said pushing off the bed.  
He landed with a thud and a "ouch!"  
I got into my bed and closed my eyes the next thing I no is that my phone alarm is ringing.  
"Wha,Wha,Wha?" Darell sounded confused.  
"Get up!" I said kicking him as I got up to turn off the noise.  
I pulled on my Island shirt jeans and Shorts and threw Darells cloths to him.  
He groaned and Turned over.  
"girls are so much work!" he said getting up.  
"yeah but they are so worth it."I said thinking of sam. I walked down stairs and my ipod off the counter and headed out the door. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Sam

Jen and me went to bed around 9 and fell asleep quickly.

Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin to get back before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some.  
I woke to my favorite song song by someone else.I shook Jen awake.

But I won't hesitate no more,  
no more, it cannot wait I'm yours

I ran to my window and saw Jake and Darell singing there hearts out well Jake was. He is such a great singer I thought.  
I felt Jen come next to me then I looked over she was smileing so was I. "come on!" I whispered and started running down stairs.  
I ran out side and right into Jakes arms. He stopped singing and bent down to kiss me.  
"I didnt knew you could sing."I said pulling away.  
"What boyfriend tells there girlfriend they can sing?"  
"You." then I reached up and kissed him.  
I heard a awwwww.. then looked and Gram were looking down from my bedroom.  
They saw me looking at them and started running to there rooms.  
haha

Chapter 15 Jake

Sam and Jen looked down at us and smiled.  
Sam whispered something at Jen and they were gone but then I heard they were running down stairs.  
Sam came running out the door and started to kiss me.  
"I didnt know you could sing." she said pulling back.  
"what boyfriend tells his girlfriend he can sing?"  
"You" then she pulled my face back to hers.  
"I love you" I whispered in her ear.  
"I love you 100x more" she said and hugged me tight.  
You know that song by the Beatles "All You Need Is Love"? Well yeah thats true. 


End file.
